Talk:Leanne
Ravenclaw Where is it mentioned that Leanne was a Ravenclaw?--Rodolphus 17:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Nowhere as far as I know. Unless it is taken from a preview picture of the character from the new movie, I'm considering it fanon. If it is from the new movie, then I will require a preview picture as proof. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Hufflepuff? Leanne's House isn't revealed in the books, but a preview picture from the HBP film shows her as a Hufflepuff, so should we use that the Hufflepuff infobox for her? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Year How do we know that she is in Harry Potter's year? Butterfly the rabbit 19:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) She´s seen in Harry´s Potions class in film 6. As it doesn´t contradict the books, it is considered cannon.--Rodolphus 19:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh. (Why didn't I think of that?) Butterfly the rabbit 19:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Gryffindor? On the Half-Blood picture, you see Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil and her sister. But why is she at the picture? Is she from Gryffindor to? I'm confused.--Station7 15:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) According to the Half Blood Prince book (which is officially Canon), Leanne is from Gryffindor house, not Hufflepuff. It is mentioned when Katie comes back from the hospital, she is seen surrounded by a group of 7th Years in the Gryffindor Common Room. Then she says to Harry that Leann just told her about the Quidditch game (or something like that). So someone should change her page to read that she was a 7th Year Gryffindor at the time. I would but I don't know how. Newt Jorden 23:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible that Katie talked to Leann before returning to the Common Room. - Nick O'Demus 06:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You could be correct Nick, however the dialogue seems to imply that the conversation was just happening as Harry walks into the room. I have quoted the lines from the book as follows (from page HBP Text 516): :"Harry... (entering Gryffindor Common Room)... only vaguely registered the small group of '''seventh years '''clustered together there, until Hermione cried, 'Katie! You're back! Are you okay?'... :Harry stared: it was indeed Katie Bell, looking completely healthy and surrounded by her jubilant friends... '' :'I'm really well!' she said happily.... 'Leanne was just telling me 'about McLaggen and the last match, Harry...'" Maybe it's just the way I read it, but to me it sounds like Harry and Hermione stumbled upon Katie, and interrupted her conversation with Leanne. Based on the context, we can take it that Leanne is a Seventh Year in Gryffindor. Whether I am right or not, we can't exactly go by what the movie says, as the movies are known to make mistakes (i.e. Parvati & Padma are somehow both in Gryffindor) Newt Jorden 01:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I go ahead and change Leanne to a seventh year Gryffindor during Harry's sixth year. Also, the picture of her in Harry's potions class is can't be taken as canon, seeing as Katie can't have been in Harry's potions class- she was a year above him. Leanne also wears a Gryffindor tie there, so that could mean that she is a Gryffindor in the movies. Pack Alpha of Europe 01:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :She is obviously a Seventh year Gryffindor in the books and the books are what count, the films are just adaptions.Adiposefriend 13:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC)adiposefriend 26th August, 2011 ::It is not actually established in the novel what her house and year are. The Wiki's Canon policy says that film canon can be used if there is no direct contradiction. - Nick O'Demus 13:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::IN CANON- Ernie is the ONLY hufflepuff in potions. THERE IS YOUR CONTRADICTION Adiposefriend 13:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Which is why nowhere in the article does it say that she took NEWT-level potions. Same for Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Romilda Vane, Dean Thomas, etc. - Nick O'Demus 13:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::But you are taking your evidence from a scene in which she IS in Newt potions with Harry, she appears in no other clas with him Adiposefriend 13:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :And you are taking your evidence from an ASSUMPTION based on a POSSIBLE INTERPRETATION of a single line. As was already mentioned above, she could've talked to Leanne earlier. She is seen wearing the Hufflepuff colors in both the and films. That line from the book indicates a POSSIBILITY that she could be a seventh year Gryffindor, but it is not POSITIVELY established. Now, it's possible that something from Pottermore could clear this up in the future, and it could be changed then, but until something says otherwise, the only thing definitive is from the films. - Nick O'Demus 13:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also if you used common sense: Why would a seventh year gryffindor like katie always hang around with a sixth yea hufflepuff. And there is a picture of them in Potions together which is impossible as they are supposedly in different years so according to you I have to delete thatAdiposefriend 13:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :By that logic, Harry Potter should never associate with Luna Lovegood. The picture can be removed however, as her appearance in that class '''IS non-canon. - Nick O'Demus 13:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match"... In England, we don't say 'just talking to, when we were talking to someone several hours ago. And wouldn't a GRYFFINDOR tell katie about the GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH MATCH. You know the films change things like Cho, Cormac and Romilda's years, so they've boviously changed hers because they changed katie's. originally they were both in the same year, she was only moved because katie was. Adiposefriend 13:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :The other instances such as Cho are definite contradictions, and are treated as such. What it comes right down to is this: In Leanne's case, the ''interpretation of that line presents a possibility, but the film presents a certainty, and until something from a higher-tier canon such as Pottermore or a statement from Rowling herself says otherwise, the canon policy says to use the film's depiction. - Nick O'Demus 13:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Based on the quote, I would agree that Leanne was a seventh year Gryffindor. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 14:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture She looks so pained and angry in that picture. I understand that it's hard to find pictures for characters who have small roles over the whole series, but I should think that there are pictures that show her in a better mood. 20:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarlet'''moon579]] (Talk to me!) Film Did the test screening reveal if Leanne participated in the Battle of Hogwarts? --Rodolphus 14:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall seeing her, although to tell the truth I wasn't really looking. There were hundreads of students fighting in the battle though so she could have been there.